El ultimo Pines (AL)
by Luce-Premium
Summary: Por un error del piloto del vuelo VK-78, sufrieron un grave accidente. Muchas personas fueron en su ayuda pero solamente se logró encontrar a una persona con vida. Ahora en el hospital y batiéndose entre la vida y la muerte Dipper Pines lucha por sobrevivir, y Bill el medico a cargo hace todo lo posible por salvar su vida. AU! [BillDip!] /Actualizaciones Lentas/
1. Chapter 1

Había un silencio sepulcral en aquella sala de espera, en donde lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias que llegaban y salían a toda velocidad del hospital. Todas las personas en aquella sala tenían una mirada de sorpresa, pánico, pena y tristeza mientras veían en aquel televisor las imágenes de lo que acababa de ser el peor accidente aéreo del momento.

Todos estaban ahí, doctores, enfermeras y personas que necesitaban atención, pero todos veían la misma escena y compartían las mismas emociones de; tristeza, amargura y pena, mientras observan la gran cantidad de bomberos, policías y personas que intentar apagar desesperadamente el fuego.

Era un accidente que había movido a todo el país, y había despertado a todo el mundo.

De entre todas las personas reunidas se encontraba el medico a cargo del horario nocturno, quien veía esa escena con tanto dolor que con solo mirarlo a sus ojos ámbar sentías como te cortabas y es que claro, ¿Cómo no sufrir cuando hace apenas unos minutos había llegado el que posiblemente sería el único sobreviviente?

El medico de nombre Bill, cerró sus ojos dorados con frustración y se retiró de la sala en busca de un café, pero ni así podía huir de la realidad, pues la noticia era tan impactante que se había esparcido a todo el mundo en menos de nada y ahora todos los medios de comunicación hablaban de lo sucedido. Y para el colmo todo el hospital estaba lleno de radios y televisores.

— _Estamos aquí en vivo desde lo que se ha visto es uno de los peores accidentes aéreos que ha ocurrido. La policía impide el paso ya que el fuego se ha vuelto un obstáculo para buscar más sobrevivientes._ —decía una voz por los tantos televisores.

— _Según informes, hasta el momento se han registrado más de cuarenta fallecidos y aumentando._

— _Se cree que el accidente pudo ser ocasionado por el fallo de un motor…_

— _El cielo comienza a llorar el trágico accidente._

— _Un solo sobreviviente hasta el momento._

Bill soltó un quejido, su cabeza empezaba a doler, toda la conmoción los había afectado a todos, pero él sabía que de todos, el más afectado era él. El mundo lo odiaba como para que él fuera el único cirujano del lugar cuando llego el chico.

—Bill… —El rubio se giró y miro a su mejor amiga, la enfermera que siempre lo ayudaba. Él solamente agacho la mirada, sabía que ella también sufría, pero nadie sabía cómo es que él lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos—. Toma. —La enfermera le dio unas pastas y un vaso con agua que el rubio recibió.

—Gracias Pyro… —Tomo las pastas y el agua, después siguió con la mirada agachada.

—Oh Bill… —La peli rosa se lanzó hacia Bill y lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que podia, Bill no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó inmóvil y se dejó hacer—. Él estará bien, después de todo tú fuiste quien lo salvo.

—Solo espero que eso haya sido suficiente. —El rubio se soltó con cuidado del abrazo y se fue, dejando a su amiga con los ojos llorosos.

Bill se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, y cuando llego vio como en medio de la habitación irreconocible por la cantidad de máquinas que le cubrían todo el cuerpo, se encontraba un chico castaño. Bill sintió muchas punzadas en su corazón al verlo, entro a la habitación y se acercó al chico, mirando lo débil que iba su pulso y las múltiples heridas que a pesar de estar cubiertas con vendas no dejaban de sangrar. En verdad era tan afortunado como para haber sobrevivido a semejante impacto.

Ese chico había llegado hace menos de una hora en estado crítico, Bill al ser el único cirujano fue quien tuvo que estar a cargo de él, y se impresiono al ver que a pesar del estado en el que llego aun tuviera algo de pulso. Cuando lo llevaron al quirófano Bill se dio cuenta de que era más grave de lo que pensaba, y el choque había causado muchos desgarres y heridas en lugares que no eran su fuerte, pero como no había más cirujanos Bill tuvo que rogarle a Dios y arriesgarse a interceptar al castaño con el poco conocimiento de las diferentes áreas que tenía.

Perdieron al castaño una vez, y Bill desesperado lo intentaba reanimar con todos los medios posibles, mientras los enfermeros que le acompañaban perdían las esperanzas. Cuando se volvió a escuchar el pitido que indicaba vida, todos en esa sala lloraron, y Bill se arrodillo al suelo agradeciendo a quien sea que estuviese mirando su sufrimiento.

Lamentablemente el castaño quedo en coma, y como si faltara joderle más la vida a Bill, entre las ropas destrozadas del castaño encontró una fotografía en la que estaba ese chico y lo que parecía ser toda su familia. Pero eso no fue todo, porque al voltear la foto encontró un pequeño mensaje en el que contaba que todos se irían de viaje para celebrar el cumpleaños del chico, y de su hermana gemela.

* * *

—¡¿Acaso me están jodiendo? ¿Cómo es eso posible?! —Los oficiales retrocedieron ante el gritó del médico.

—No es ningún juego señor, no se registra ningún familiar vivo del muchacho. —El oficial a cargo le mostro unos papeles a Bill, los cuales tomo y miro el estado de la familia del chico.

—Fallecido, fallecido, fallecido, fallecido… —Bill pasó la hoja, y en la siguiente estaban las imágenes de las personas que vio en aquella fotografía, y en todos decía la misma historia—. Fallecido en accidente aéreo… —El rubio frustrado lanzó los papeles al suelo, luego de suspirar miro a los oficiales intentando tranquilizarse—. ¿Entonces ese chico esta solo?

—Me temo que así es. No hay nadie que se pueda hacer cargo de él ahora así que habrá que llamar a algún lugar de ayuda social del gobierno. —El oficial recogió las hojas y saco su teléfono para empezar a buscar algún lugar.

Bill observaba todo eso y empezó a temblar, aquel chico no se merecía aquello. Él solo quería pasar un buen tiempo con su familia, tomar unas merecidas vacaciones con ellos, y ahora era el último que quedaba de ellos. Había quedado solo en este cruel, frio y oscuro mundo.

Y por si fuera poco, no sabría que daños habría ocasionado el accidente. ¡Ni siquiera sabía si volvería a caminar! Y lo peor, pase lo que pase lo tendría que afrontar todo él solo. Eso era algo que Bill jamás podría perdonarse. A pesar de no conocer al chico él sabía lo que se siente estar solo en el mundo, sin ningún apoyo. Y hora que ve a alguien pasando por lo mismo (incluso mucho peor) él haría algo, y esperaba no arrepentirse después.

—Yo lo hare —Los oficiales lo miraron sorprendidos. Bill no vacilo en ningún momento—. Yo cuidare a ese chico, pagare la cuota en el hospital y le daré un lugar donde quedarse. —El oficial se sorprendió por lo que dijo el médico.

—¿Está seguro de eso? Esto no es tan fácil como suena, es un joven que aún no sabe que ha perdido a toda su familia, y quizás toda su vida. —No, no estaba seguro. A duras penas podía mantenerse él solo. Y es que jamás se había preocupado por algo más que no fuera su trabajo, prácticamente vivía en ese hospital atendiendo a los pacientes y salvándoles el pellejo. Pero no podía permitirse dejar a ese chico solo.

—Estoy al tanto de que no será fácil, pero no pienso dejar a este chico a su suerte en un lugar de esos donde quizás la muerte hubiese sido una mejor opción. —Bill saco de su bolsillo un manojo de billetes, los oficiales lo vieron sorprendidos. Eso era demasiado dinero—. ¿Cuánto quiere porque me asigne como tutor legal del chico? —El oficial miro el dinero y suspiro pesadamente.

—Escúcheme doctor, lo que menos me interesa en este momento es su dinero. Ese chico ahora necesita más apoyo que nunca. No me imagino como será perder todo en un momento, y ni saber que ha quedado completamente solo en el mundo. —El oficial se quitó su sombrero, y limpio el sudor de su frente—. Le diré algo, yo me encargare de todo el papeleo para que la custodia del chico pase a usted. —El oficial se acercó a Bill—. Confió en usted, porque sé que también está sufriendo por eso, lo veo en su mirada. —El rubio aparto la mirada, como odiaba que las personas miraran su interior. El oficial volvió a ponerse su sombrero, ignorando la mirada molesta que le dio el médico—. Solo pido que le brinde a ese chico todo su apoyo para que pueda superar esto algún día. —Y sin más los oficiales se retiraron del hospital.

Bill se fue hacia su lugar de trabajo pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. No sabía si lo hizo por lastima al chico o porque en verdad sentía que debía hacerlo. No era una obligación, bien pudo dejarlo a esos horribles sitios de ayuda social. Pero no, eso no se lo deseaba a nadie. Pero no importa, ya ha tomado la decisión, y de alguna manera estaba seguro de una cosa, no iba a abandonar al castaño.

* * *

Bill estaba sentado al lado de la cama del castaño, quien seguía profundamente dormido. Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde aquel terrible accidente, unas muy duras semanas para él y para todo el mundo. Después de que controlaran el incendio del accidente, y lograran remover los escombros pasaron buscando día y noche durante todo ese tiempo. Pero aun así fue imposible, no encontraron más sobrevivientes.

Para Bill no fue muy agradable pasar todo un día ayudando al forense identificando todos los cuerpos que seguían llegando cada hora al hospital, sobre todo cuando las personas comenzaban a llegar buscando a sus seres queridos, ver las terribles escenas de gritos y llantos que hacían, incluso algunos desmayos.

Pero lo que le pateo en lo más profundo de su alma y su corazón, fue el ver que nadie llegaba en busca de los cuerpos de la familia de aquel castaño.

Esto lo hacía cuestionarse. Él era bastante solitario, y en esos momentos pensaba si en verdad quería terminar así, morir solo, estar solo en una morgue, y finalmente solo cuando su cuerpo sea incinerado después de que pasara el protocolo de espera de reconocimiento. Definitivamente no era su plan de vida. Pero a quien puede engañar, un gato tiene más probabilidades de morir gordo con unos desconocidos, que él de encontrar un lugar al cual llamar hogar. La vida es una perra codiciosa de sufrimiento.

Su preciosa mirada ámbar se dirigió a aquel chico.

Todos pensaban que el chico no sobreviviría y moriría a unas horas de salir del quirófano por lo débil que se encontraba, pero él parecía tener una gran fuerza de voluntad porque había logrado sobrevivir. A pesar de todas las heridas que sufrió no se rindió, y sus pulmones seguían funcionando a todo lo que podían. No sabía que pasaría al momento que despertara, solo esperaba poder manejar la situación cuando lo requiera.

El rubio se encontraba ahí porque había especulado que el chico comenzaría a despertar en esos días, pues después de que el coma comenzara a desaparecer unos cuantos calmantes evitaron movimientos fuertes, y ahora después de suspenderlos de su medicamento esperaban que despertara rápidamente, y vaya que así fue. Comenzó a ver como de a poco iba despertando aquel castaño, y en ese momento un temor lo invadió.

¿Qué se supone que le diría al chico?

No lo sabía, pero sea lo que se le ocurriera tenía que pensar muy bien sus palabras. No todos los días conoces a alguien al que todos sus familiares se mueran. No podría llegar y decirle: _"Oye chico, tu familia murió y eres el único vivo. ¿Quieres unas tortillas para desayunar?"_ Bill podía ser un hijo de puta a veces, pero en este caso requería toda su paciencia. Así que sin tiempo decidió utilizar todo lo que aprendió esos años despidiendo personas en el hospital.

El castaño comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a la luz que ingresaba bruscamente por sus pupilas, intento moverse pero sentía que algo impedía su movimiento. Cuando miró que estaba rodeado de cables y máquinas en ese momento entro en pánico, comenzó a moverse desesperadamente intentando liberarse de aquellas apreturas que lo tenían sofocado. Pero inmediatamente paró cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros sostenerlo. Su mirada subió encontrándose con unos preciosos y brillantes ojos exageradamente dorados.

—Yo que tu no haría eso pequeño. —Bill con cuidado volvió a acostarlo en la camilla. El chico lo miraba bastante sorprendido, aquel rubio no parecía ser de este mundo, era demasiado lindo como para ser un mortal. No era normal ver a una persona con esos ojos como dos gotas del mismísimo sol, y aquellas perfectas facciones en su rostro.

—¿D-Dónde estoy? — preguntó el castaño mientras miraba a Bill, quien sentía que estaba por sufrir un colapso nervioso. Esto era malo, parece que la amnesia fue el problema ganador esta vez, y no sabía si eso era mejor que quedar inválido. Eso cambiaba las cosas. Bill necesitaba un plan rápido, aquel chico castaño de piel blanca y mejillas sonrojadas esperaba una respuesta., debía actuar rápido.

—Estas en un hospital. —Bill volvió a tomar asiento al lado del castaño.

—¿Qué me paso? —Dipper comenzó a mirar su lastimado cuerpo, estaba cubierto de vendas por todos lados, desde sus pies hasta sus costillas, sentía incluso algunas que le cubrían su rostro y su cuello. El rubio quedo callado por un momento mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —Debía saber que tan grave era la amnesia que presentaba el menor. El castaño ahora quedo callado mientras miraba sus brazos y rebuscaba entre el desorden mental que tenía en su cabeza.

—Yo... no lo sé —Bill lo miro preocupado—. No recuerdo nada. —dijo con algo de pánico, y en ese momento, el rubio pensó que esto no podía empeorar más.

—Genial… —Bill suspiro. Lo que sea que hiciera en su antigua vida tuvo que ser muy malo para estar pasando por esto ahora.

—¿Ahora me responderás? —El rubio miro como el castaño lo miraba curioso, y al no responder la mirada del chico comenzó a notarse nerviosa, causando que sus parpados temblaran haciendo más notorias aquellas largas pestañas que poseía. Rayos, si no fuera porque vio desnudo a ese chico en el quirófano lo confundiría con una chica, bastante bonita por cierto.

—La verdad, no sé cómo decirte esto así que… te pido que no entres en pánico. —El castaño asintió preocupado—. Estas aquí porque desgraciadamente estuviste en un accidente aéreo. —Dipper abrió los ojos sorprendido—. Según informes fue uno de los peores que se hayan registrado ya que de toda esa catástrofe solamente hubo un sobreviviente. —Bill bajo la mira, mientras Dipper seguía analizando lo dicho por él.

—¿Nadie más pudo ser salvado? —No hizo falta preguntar quién era ese sobreviviente. Bill aun con la mirada agachada asintió—. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —El rubio levanto su mirada dejando a Dipper ver la tristeza inundar sus posos dorados.

—Tu familia también se encontraba ahí, lo siento… —volvió a agachar su mirada, sintiendo como la sensación de impotencia lo invadía. Estuvo por unos minutos, esperando alguna reacción negativa del chico, hasta que al no notar ningún movimiento ni sonido del castaño lo miro para ver como este solo miraba sus manos sin expresión alguna.

—Sé que debería estar destrozado en este momento, pero al no poder recordar nada simplemente… no logro sentir algo por ellos. —Dipper agarro con fuerza la sabana—. Y eso me enoja y me entristece de cierta manera.

Bill miro al chico notando como en su mirada se veía la confusión y eso le hizo sentir peor. Si ver al chico destrozado lo hacía sentirse mal, ver que él se sentía mal por no poder sufrir a su familia como es debido le hacía querer arrancarse el corazón. Con cuidado se levantó de la silla, y se sentó al lado del chico tomando su mano derecha y la apretó.

—No te preocupes pequeño, no estás solo. —A pesar de la situación, el castaño se sonrojo un poco por la acción del mayor, pero al instante bajo su mirada.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora doctor? —Bill saco de su bolsillo la foto que Dipper tenía en sus ropas y se la entrego. El castaño la miro y sintió como un hoyo comenzaba a crecer en su pecho, donde se supone estaría su corazón.

—Por ahora debes descansar, aun estás débil. —Bill acomodo al menor y lo arropo con un cariño que jamás pensó volver a tener—. Intenta no esforzar mucho tu pensamiento ahora, ya recordaras después.

—¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago? —preguntó temeroso de saber la respuesta, observándolo con sus ojos cafés, vacíos y brillantes por las emociones que ocultaban. Bill quedo pensativo un momento, sin dejar de obsérvalo directamente.

—Entonces volveremos a crear tus recuerdos. —El rubio se alejó hasta la puerta, y luego giro a verlo—. Cuando termines tu recuperación vendrás conmigo, ahora yo soy oficialmente tu tutor legal. —Bill apago la luz—. Descansa, Dipper. —El castaño solo asintió y el mayor salió dejándolo solo, con su cabeza llena de pensamientos dolorosos y sin ningún recuerdo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, los rayos de luz cálidos ingresaron por la ventana, llegando a su rostro. Dipper abrió sus ojos perezosamente observando todo su entorno, desde las blancas paredes hasta el techo lleno de grietas en sus esquinas. Cuando despertó completamente pudo ver que nada había sido un sueño y que toda su familia había muerto en un terrible accidente aéreo.

Un suspiro agotador fue su respuesta a aquel pensamiento. Él llevo su única mano no tan vendada y la que aun podía medio mover a su rostro, sintiendo lo húmedo que estaba de sudor por el calor que hacía en la habitación, además de todas aquellas vendas que convertían su vida en un literal infierno.

Lastimosamente no podía darse el lujo de levantarse y cerrar las cortinas, pues hasta ese día sabía que no podía mover las piernas. No sabía si era por todas aquellas máquinas y vendas cubriéndole, o porque el accidente lo había ocasionado. Nadie parecía querer responder su pregunta.

Giró su rostro para ver a su lado aquella pantalla indicando los lentos y suaves latidos de su corazón. Aun lado se encontraban varias revistas para que leyera y un florero con hermosas flores dándole los buenos días.

 _¿Quién había sido?_

Lo último que recordaba al despertar, fue ver los ojos de aquel cirujano que le salvo la vida en aquel hospital, y el mismo que sin saberlo se la había arruinado por completo.

No lo decía porque culpara a Bill de toda aquella desgracia que le estaba sucediendo, sino que entre más pensaba y pensaba, solo podía seguir llegando a la misma conclusión desde que despertó.

 _¿Por qué él?_

De un mortal accidente en donde todos sus pilotos, pasajeros y azafatas perdieron la vida… ¿Por qué él tuvo la desgracia de ser el único en sobrevivir?

Dipper miro tristemente hacia la ventana que dejaba ingresar toda la luz solar e iluminaba la gran y solitaria habitación. Seguía sin poder recordar algo más antes del accidente y eso lo estaba matando por dentro. Se sentía como un completo desconocido, no sabía nada de su origen, ni los rostros de sus familiares, ni el suyo propio. No recordaba su fecha de cumpleaños, ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

 _Dipper…_ ese había sido el nombre con el que lo había llamado Bill antes de despedirse, pero no podía estar seguro. ¿Cómo un médico que no lo conocía hasta hace poco sabría su nombre? Quizás era uno temporal hasta saber el verdadero, y eso lo hacia sentirse peor.

¿Qué es lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

No tenía nada, ni a nadie. Era solo una persona perdida en el mundo.

Había perdido quizás lo más importante para cualquier ser humano en este planeta. Había perdido su identidad.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a alguien golpear suavemente la puerta de su habitación, y aun así no hizo nada. No quería moverse, quería dormir para jamás despertar.

Quería morir junto con sus recuerdos y su familia.

Al no recibir respuesta la puerta fue lentamente abierta, y una enfermera de cabellos rosas se asomó por ella, observando al chico verificando que estuviese dormido. Con cuidado entro en el lugar llevando un pequeño carrito con el desayuno de él y unas cuantas mantas para cambiar las de él.

—Hey Dipper… —susurró ella, acercándose levemente a él observando detenidamente su rostro.

El chico tenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Al ver como el sudor cubría su rostro, se dirigió hacia la ventana (para alivio de él) y cerró las cortinas causando que se oscureciera levemente el lugar.

Volvió a acercarse al chico, y ahora con una sonrisa comenzó nuevamente a intentar despertarlo.

Dipper abrió nuevamente sus ojos, enfocando su visión en la persona a su lado. Era una mujer de cabellos cortos tan rosas como un pastel, sus ojos eran cafés y tenía una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

—Hola —saludó él, con una voz ronca por la sed que tenía, y por no haber probado bocado de comida en más de un día.

La enfermera sonrió tiernamente, antes de llevar su mano a la frente del chico sin importarle lo húmeda que estaba.

—Buenos días pequeño. ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy? —preguntó ella en tono dulce, mientras con su otra mano oprimía uno de los botones de la camilla, causando que esta lentamente comenzara a elevar el torso de Dipper para que quedara en una posición más cómoda.

—Muy adolorido. —respondió él sinceramente, cerrando sus ojos levemente al sentir dolor cuando la camilla se levantó.

—Eso es normal, pero no te preocupes que por eso estoy aquí. —ella quito las mantas que cubrían al castaño y las dejo a un lado, para después dejar sobre Dipper una mesita con un simple pero apetecible desayuno—. Adelante, come todo lo que quieras. Mientras yo ordenare un poco todo el lugar.

Ella tomo las mantas usadas y las dejo en el carrito que tenía, para después comenzar a limpiar la cama de Dipper y las almohadas que no estaba usando.

El castaño la observo curioso por unos segundos, para después centrarse en el desayuno y sin pensarlo mucho comenzar a devorarlo. Causando que la enfermera sonriera divertida por el apetito del chico.

No tomo más de cinco minutos para que ya no quedara rastro de comida sobre el plato.

—¿Qué tal te ha parecido? —preguntó ella acercándose nuevamente a él, causando que Dipper se sonrojara debido a su feroz apetito.

—M-Muchas gracias por la comida. —agradeció sonriéndole a la enfermera.

—No hay porque pequeño, ahora toma tu medicina y podrás seguir descansando. —él asintió y tomando el vaso con agua y las pastillas obedeció su orden—. Buen chico, eso aliviara un poco el dolor en lo que viene el médico a revisarte. —avisó ella dejando mantas limpias en su cama, y tomando los trastes del desayuno.

—D-Disculpe —la enfermera lo miro sonriente, esperando que terminara su pregunta—. ¿P-Podría decirme… su nombre? —pidió el castaño avergonzado por su petición, pero aquella enfermera había sido muy amable con él, y no quisiera olvidar su nombre.

Ella sonrió, tomando el carrito dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

—Puedes decirme Pyro, después de todo así es como me llaman todos. —ella camino hacia la salida, pero antes de salir volvió a mirar al chico—. El médido a cargo de ti no tardara. —sin decir más, ella se retiró del lugar dejando nuevamente solo a Dipper.

Cuando la enfermera se fue, Dipper no pudo evitar pensar en ella. Era la segunda persona que conocía y la que veía después de despertar, y sin duda había sido muy agradable de conocer. Ella poseía un aura muy tranquila y cálida que le traía mucha nostalgia y causaba que su corazón y cabeza dolieran levemente. Aquella enfermera le daba una sensación que se le hacía familiar, y que no podía recordar…

Cuando la puerta fue nuevamente abierta salió de sus pensamientos sorprendido, pues esta vez no tocaron y eso lo tomo desprevenido. Al ver hacia la puerta pudo ver y reconocer al mismo médico que lo había recibido cuando despertó, quien estaba recargado contra el muro anotando unas cuantas cosas en una libreta. Cuando termino levanto su resplandeciente mirada hacia él, causando que el castaño tuviera unos pequeños escalofríos al sentir aquellos ojos cubiertos de oro sobre él.

—Buenos días Dipper, espero no haberte molestado. —Bill con una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia él a paso lento.

El castaño lo observo casi hipnotizado, aquella manera de caminar tan segura parecía ser de algún tipo de rey de un país lejano, no la de un cirujano en un hospital.

—B-Bien, gracias… —susurró tímido agachando su mirada, por alguna razón sentía como si no fuera digno de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Después de todo le debía la vida a él, y aunque no fuera exactamente feliz con eso no podía ser un desagradecido.

Cuando Bill llego a su lado, comenzó a observar las maquinas que se encontraban a su lado, verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Dipper aprovecho aquello para observarlo más detenidamente.

El cabello de Bill era un poco largo peinado hacia atrás, aunque algunos mechones rebeldes cubrían su rostro. Era rubio, pero aun así se veía en sus raíces más oscuro que el resto. ¿Sería tinturado? Dipper prefirió no pensar en eso. Paso a su rostro, sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sus ojos, aquellos que eran tan brillantes como el agua reflejando al sol tan amarillo y dorado, ni lo sabía, el color de sus ojos no era algo que jamás hubiera visto. Podría estarlos observando todo el día y jamás descubriría el misterio que los envolvía.

Cuando esas dos joyas ámbar lo miraron, Dipper se sonrojo violentamente al verse descubierto y miro hacia el frente haciendo todo lo posible por evitar su mirada. Bill lo miro curioso por su actitud, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia.

—Bien, todo parece en orden. Es momento de revisar cómo están avanzando tus heridas. —Bill se agachó un poco, lo suficiente para que Dipper lo viera—. ¿Podría? —preguntó como todo un caballero, sonriendo de forma encantadora. El castaño solo pudo asentir sintiendo como la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba—. No te preocupes, no te haré daño.

Bill con mucho cuidado movió las mantas que cubrían al castaño y las retiró de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus piernas vendadas hasta los dedos de los pies, y los cables que rodeaban a estas. Llevo una de sus manos hasta su rodilla derecha y comenzó a apretar varios puntos de esta.

Mientras él chequeaba que el estado de Dipper estuviera bien, el castaño solo podía perderse más y más en aquel médico que mientras más lo observaba, mas irreal se volvía a sus ojos. Pudo observar que tenía un arete en su oreja izquierda, uno en forma de triángulo amarillo. De perfil su rostro se veía igual o mucho mejor que antes, si es que eso era posible.

—Parece que todo está en orden —cuando Bill termino de revisarlo, Dipper quito rápidamente su mirada de él—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó sentándose a su lado, centrándose en el menor.

Dipper miro tristemente hacia sus piernas, causando que la sonrisa de Bill se borrara.

—¿Volveré a caminar? —preguntó con cierto temor—. ¿Volveré a ser como sea que fuera antes? —Dipper miro nerviosamente a su lado, sin verlo a los ojos.

—Bueno, tus piernas parecen estar perfectamente. Solo están un poco agotadas y lastimadas pero nada que no pueda solucionarse con mucho descanso. —Bill sonrió, para después llevar su mano a la cabeza de Dipper y acariciar sus cabellos, en un gesto cariñoso— Lo demás ya dependerá de ti.

Dipper ahora cambio su mirada a una confundida.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso, Doctor? —preguntó aun algo triste el menor.

—Con mucha fe y esperanza, además de confianza y talvez algo de dinero. —respondió Bill divertido—. No te preocupes, después de todo no vas a estar solo.

Ante sus palabras, Dipper soltó un suspiro.

—¿P-Podría pedirte un favor…? —preguntó tímidamente el castaño juntando los dedos de sus manos y jugando con ellos—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar al baño?

Bill sonrió con ternura ante su pedido, sabiendo que a Dipper le avergonzaba mucho no poder hacerlo por su cuenta.

—Claro que sí. —respondió él levantándose para después comenzar a remover los cables del cuerpo del castaño.

El rubio solamente dejo conectado a su brazo el suero que lo dejo en manos del menor para evitar removerlo, luego con mucho cuidado lo ayudo a levantarse. A Bill le tocaba prácticamente cargar a Dipper, pues él no podía mover aun sus piernas. Lentamente fueron acercándose al cuarto, y al llegar lo dejo sentado en el inodoro.

Guiñándole un ojo, Bill salió y dejo al castaño solo, no sin antes decirle que le avisara tan pronto terminara.

Cuando por fin se vio solo, Dipper con todo el esfuerzo que podía hacer logro sostenerse del lavamanos que no estaba tan lejos de donde estaba, y logro mantenerse frente a él para por fin mirar su reflejo en el espejo en la pared y ver cómo era realmente él.

Lo primero que vio fue sin duda aquel alborotado cabello castaño que no parecía haber sido peinado en meses, seguido de sus ojos los cuales eran cafés y combinaban con su cabello, y sus pestañas eran increíblemente largas que parecían las de una modelo. Aquellas ojeras que adornaba la parte baja de sus ojos por la falta de nutrientes, y las pocas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas. Su nariz era pequeña, normal, y sus labios estaban resecos por la poca cantidad de liquito que había bebido. Y claro, no podían faltar aquellos cortes y curitas que adornaban también su rostro.

Aquel reflejo causo que Dipper lograra deprimirse un poco más, no reconocía a aquella persona que estaba frente a él. Por lo que veía era un adolescente de entre 18 y 22 años, no poder recordar ni su edad también lo deprimía bastante.

Él llevo sus manos hacia su rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de este. Luego a su cabello, sus mejillas, su cuello y así por todo su cuerpo.

 _¿Quién se suponía que había sido él?_

Al haber pasado varios minutos, Bill abrió lentamente la puerta del baño para evitar molestarlo, pero al verlo las palabras murieron en su garganta. Si aquella mirada de tristeza que poseía el castaño mientras miraba su reflejo era mala, ver como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir era peor.

—¿Quién soy yo, señor Bill? —preguntó en un susurró el castaño, sorprendiendo al mayor que pensaba que no había notado su presencia—. ¿La vida llega al final cuando uno ya no puede reconocerse a sí mismo? —dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a sus ojos e impedía que las lágrimas salieran.

Esa imagen logro destrozarle un poco el corazón a Bill, más que nada porque Dipper le recordaba mucho a su persona especial.

—La vida solo llega al final cuando tú mismo lo decides —él se acercó a Dipper, tomándolo delicadamente de su cintura para evitar que cayera.

—¿Qué sentido tiene vivir cuando lo has perdido todo? —preguntó dejándose llevar por Bill, sabiendo que no tenía más fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.

El rubio, sintió un sabor amargo ante sus palabras.

—No tiene ningún sentido en verdad —admitió él sonriendo levemente, acostando suavemente a Dipper en su camilla para después volver a acariciar afectuosamente sus cabellos—. Pero tú aun no lo pierdes todo _Pino —_ Bill llevo su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y saco una hoja doblada, la cual entrego a Dipper quien lo veía confundido por aquel apodo—. Aun tienes tu identidad, y tus recuerdos están en alguna parte esperando ser reencontrados.

El castaño tomo la hoja y la abrió sorprendiéndose bastante al ver que era un perfil suyo con su foto y con poca información sobre él.

—Mi nombre es Mason Pines… —dijo en un susurró, sintiendo como una pequeña esperanza comenzaba a crecer en él.

—Le pedí a la policía información tuya, no es mucho pero es un inicio para encontrar todo. —Bill suspiro, para después sonreír alegremente—. La vida te dio una oportunidad, no la desaproveches con tus estados deprimidos Pino. —dijo burlón, pero luego sonrió sinceramente—. Después de todo ahora me tendrás a mi jodiendote la vida.

Bill sonto una pequeña risa que fue más como un sonido celestial, para después tomar su libreta.

—D-Doctor… —Bill lo miro, y Dipper agacho su mirada—. Gracias. —dijo sonriéndole con todo el agradecimiento que podía.

Aquella sonrisa era la más sincera que Bill había visto jamás, y sin poder evitarlo un pequeño calor subió a sus mejillas. Sonriendo divertido, Bill nuevamente se acercó a él y lo tomo de una de sus mejillas y comenzó a pellizcarlo.

—Oh~ ¿Con que si podías sonreír después de todo? —el rubio comenzó a reír al ver las muecas que hacia el castaño por liberarse de su agarre—. Además de suertudo eres un Pino bipolar. —Bill soltó la mejilla del menor, la cual enrojeció y él lo miro haciendo un puchero que a Bill le pareció tierno.

—No soy bipolar. —respondió Dipper fingiendo enojo.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo sarcástico el rubio ganándose un bufido de parte del menor, él solo volvió a reír—. Descansa Pino. Volveré luego, si necesitas algo oprime ese botón. —Bill lo acomodo en la camilla y le señalo el botón que debía oprimir. Sin esperar más volvió a despeinar a Dipper y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

Antes de salir, Bill volvió a guiñarle uno de sus ojos a Dipper, y cerró la puerta.

El castaño soltó un suspiro, y miro hacia el techo.

Aquel médico era muy extraño, su actitud había cambiado a la de un niño molestándolo. Pero aun así estaba agradecido con él, estaba seguro que de no ser por él y su extraña amabilidad en esos momentos no estaría en el mundo de los vivos.

Él sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos dispuesto a descansar, teniendo una imagen mental de aquellos ojos tan resplandecientes. Para Dipper los ojos de Bill eran tan misteriosos y maravillosos, pero también se habían convertido en la nueva luz de esperanza en la nueva vida que estaba descubriendo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, lamento la increíble demora pero la historia no ha sido abandonada. Desde ahora estaré actualizando mas seguido.**

 **Gracias por tu infinita paciencia. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

— _¡No toques eso! —dijo el pequeño rubio mientras le arrebataba aquella carta de sus manos._

 _El niño frente a él lo vio aterrorizado por aquel rostro enojado que tenía, e inevitablemente unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules. Ante aquella imagen el pequeño rubio reacciono y miro arrepentido al otro niño._

— _No… lo siento. No era mi intención. —dijo él intentando acercarse al otro._

 _Antes de poder siquiera tomar su mano, el niño de ojos azules se apartó y negando con su cabeza y con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas podían._

 _El pequeño rubio intento alcanzarlo, pero su voz no salía de su boca, y sus piernas quedaron inmovilizadas._

 _Lo último que pudo ver fue la silueta del niño alejándose cada vez más hasta desaparecer por completo en la oscuridad del lugar._

* * *

Un goteo resonó por toda la habitación, y él abrió levemente sus ojos.

Aquel techo blanco fue lo primero que vio, seguido de la notable grieta que estaba y la gotera que estaba precisamente sobre su cabeza. Moviendo un poco más su cabeza pudo observar el reloj de pared que marcaba un poco más pasada la media noche.

Bill levando su cabeza del espaldar de la silla sintiendo el dolor por haberse quedado dormido en tan incómoda posición, para después levantarse y comenzar a estirar su cuerpo. Al ver aquel luminoso relámpago supo que estaba lloviendo y eso había causado aquella gotera que lo había despertado.

Soltando un agotador suspiro, Bill movió su silla para sentarse frente a la mesa y comenzar a observar nuevamente aquellos papeles que estaba revisando antes de quedarse dormido.

Aquella semana había sido muy agotadora para él, parecía que todas las personas de aquella ciudad se habían puesto de acuerdo para enfermarse en esos días. Sumándole que sus compañeros de trabajo había decidido que Abril era el mes adecuado para tomar unas largas vacaciones y lo había dejado prácticamente a cargo de todo el hospital durante ese tiempo.

Contándolo a él y a su otro compañero solo ellos podían atender las urgencias, y el otro había tomado el turno diurno y a él no le quedo más opción que tomar el nocturno.

Maldita sea el momento en el que decidió no tomar también sus vacaciones. Tuvo la opción de tenerlas ese mes, pero al pensar que no tendría nada que hacer simplemente decidió que seguir trabajando era lo mejor para distraerse. En verdad era un idiota.

Uno de los papeles que estaba observando se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo, Bill molesto por sus pensamientos se agacho y lo tomo. Cuando enfoco su vista en el papel vio la foto de aquel chico castaño, ese era el diagnóstico de Dipper.

La mirada de Bill se suavizo, era verdad que de no ser porque él estuvo en el momento indicado a la hora indicada Dipper no habría podido sobrevivir. Estaba seguro que ningún cirujano se habría arriesgado tanto como lo había hecho él. Y es que incluso aun sabiendo que podrían demandarlo por hacer algo que no sabía y que no tenía permitido hacer y aun así… lo había hecho. Pero eso había sido lo que termino salvando su vida.

Observo nuevamente aquella hoja, leyendo lo que Pyro había escrito respecto al estado de Dipper y la información que la policía había logrado rescatar.

 _ **Paciente:** Mason Pines (T113)._

 _ **Edad:** 18 Años._

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento:** 31 de agosto de 1999._

 _ **Tutor:** Fallecido._

 _ **Médico a cargo:** Bill Cipher._

 _ **Fecha de ingreso:** 11/03/18._

 _El paciente presenta fracturas en la pierna derecha y en dos costillas del costado izquierdo. Una de las costillas perforo el pulmón causando que quedara inservible. Varios trozos de metal procedentes del avión quedaron incrustados en varias partes de su cuerpo lastimando varios órganos y generando mucho sangrado, por lo cual se tuvo que hacer unas intervenciones quirúrgicas en varias partes de su abdomen y espalda. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, como consecuencia el paciente tiene una fuerte amnesia postraumática._

 _ **Información:** Veronica Stifter_

En comparación a como llego, ahora estaba mucho mejor. Bueno… aún tenía varios huesos rotos y un tanto lastimados, pero al menos podía mantenerse unos segundos en pie por su cuenta.

No puedo evitar recordar su última visita al castaño, había estado demasiado conmocionado por ni siquiera poder recordar como era su aspecto. Lo entendía, perder la identidad era algo que jamás había pensado que pudiera ocurrirle a alguien.

Había logrado tranquilizarlo enseñándole los documentos que la policía había reunido para él.

Bueno, casi todos.

Bill tomo una carpeta con algunas hojas y las miro, en ellas estaba la información de la familia del castaño. No era mucho y eso le extrañaba, pues normalmente un perfil de una persona era mucho más que dos hojas. Decidió no darle mucha importancia y que se los enseñaría cuando su mente estuviese preparada.

Suspirando nuevamente, Bill tomo sus cosas y se levantó dispuesto a dar un recorrido por el hospital y asegurarse que todo esté en orden.

A medida que caminaba era saludado por varios pacientes y enfermeros. Era bastante conocido en ese lugar y no le extrañaba, era un buen médico después de todo. No era por presumir su doctorado, pero Bill siempre estuvo orgulloso de la clase de médico en el que se estaba formando.

—¡Bill! —él giro hacia la voz, encontrándose con su sonriente amiga.

—Hola Pyro ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él con una pequeña pero agotada sonrisa.

La chica a pesar de notar su cansancio solo sonrió.

—Dipper me ha pedido un libro —ella le enseño lo que tenía en sus brazos, siendo un viejo libro de ciencia.

—¿Por qué quería leer un libro de este tipo? —preguntó extrañado mirando el libro más de cerca.

—No lo sé, cuando e estaba enseñando las imágenes de los libros que teníamos en el hospital, sus ojos brillaron con este. —Pyro miro nostálgica hacia el libro—. Quizás en su vida era un chico de ciencia.

—Ya veo. —dijo simplemente el rubio.

Un incómodo silencio los envolvió, siendo solamente opacado por el sonido de las personas caminando y hablando a su alrededor.

—¿Podrías por favor llevárselo? —pidió ella después de unos segundos.

—¿Por qué?

—El idiota de Héctor ha vuelto a averiar la cafetera, sabes que nadie sobreviviría sin el café. —explicó ella estirando sus brazos con el libro en ellas—. Por favor, solamente tú aparte de mi podría hacerlo.

Bill miro inseguro aquel libro, no era como si no quisiera hacerle el favor a su amiga pero aún tenía mucho papeleo pendiente y muchos más pacientes que diagnosticar. La noche para él era solo tiempo de trabajo ya que es cuando las personas son más propensas a lastimarse o en los peores casos, morir.

Lastimosamente al ver esa mirada de súplica en ella no pudo negarse.

—Bien. —cedió él peinando su cabello hacia atrás en señal de frustración. Pyro sonrió victoriosa.

—Gracias Bill, te invitare el desayuno en la mañana. —fue lo que dijo ella dejando el libro en sus manos y marchándose por donde vino.

El rubio tan solo suspiro para comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia el ascensor.

* * *

Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación perteneciente al castaño, Bill tocó suavemente. Al escuchar un bajito "siga" abrió con mucho cuidado observando el interior del lugar.

Dipper se encontraba sentado en la cama, mientras en sus manos estaba un periódico.

—Hey Dipper… —dijo Bill acercándose a paso lento y perezoso hacia él.

El castaño doblo el periódico y se dispuso a darle su mejor sonrisa al médico, pero al verlo su mirada tranquila cambio a una de preocupación.

Esa era la primera vez que veía al mayor en tiempo nocturno, y lo que veía no era para nada bueno. El rostro de Bill estaba sumamente agotado, a duras penas podía mantener una pequeña sonrisa pero que sin duda le costaba bastante mantener. Alrededor de sus preciosos ojos unas ojeras comenzaban a resaltar y su piel estaba aún más pálida que de costumbre. Bill parecía no haber dormido en años.

—H-Hola —susurró Dipper, sin dejar de verlo tan intensamente. Bill tan solo levanto una ceja curioso.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó seriamente causando que Dipper apartara su mirada avergonzado.

—Lo siento. —dijo Dipper arrepentido. El rubio suspiro, no quería que pensara que lo había molestado.

—No te preocupes. —Bill tomo asiento al lado de la cama del menor—. Pyro me ha dicho que le has pedido esto. —él le enseño el libro de ciencia de 300 páginas y la mirada del castaño se ilumino de tal manera que parecía que todo el lugar brillo.

—¡Gracias! —Dipper tomo el libro con tanto cuidado como si fuera hecho de alguna clase de cristal.

—No hay porque. —el mayor se levantó de su lugar—. Intenta no dormir muy tarde Pino. —Bill comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dispuesto a seguir con su labor.

—Bill —el nombrado se detuvo y giro a ver al castaño—. ¿Debes trabajar? —preguntó angustiado al ver el notable cansancio que demostraba el otro.

—Bueno, las personas no tienen horario para lastimarse, y esas vidas no se van a salvar solas. —respondió con una sonrisa. Sin embargo aquello causo que Dipper se preocupara aún más y Bill dejo de sonreír para después soltar otro suspiro—. Si lo dices por mi cara de muerto ya estoy acostumbrado, no he dormido una sola noche desde hace años.

A pesar de sus palabras, eso no animo al castaño.

—Deberías descansar un poco —Dipper junto sus manos y con un pequeño sonrojo miro hacia el libro que tenía en su regazo—. No creo que quieras arruinar tu perfecto rostro.

Al decir aquello, el silencio reino en la habitación. Parecía que los coches y ambulancias dejaron de funcionar, y el hospital había quedado sin ningún sonido. Fue en ese momento que el menor se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho, y sin poder evitarlo su corazón comenzó a acelerarse deseando escapar de su pecho y esconderse en un agujero.

No se atrevió a levantar la mirada del libro, deseaba poder desaparecer en ese momento. Al sentir unos pasos acercarse nuevamente a su lado le fue inevitable imaginar lo peor debido al miedo que crecía en él. ¿Acaso lo golpearía? ¿Lo sacaría del hospital? ¡¿Les diría a todos y se burlarían de él?!

Pero a pesar de todos los malos escenarios que Dipper creaba en su cabeza, Bill volvió a acercarse a la cama del castaño y después tomo el libro de ciencia para golpearlo suavemente en su cabeza. El menor levanto asustado la mirada notando que eso no era lo que había pensado.

Bill estaba sonriendo. No con burlo ni con desprecio, sino con cierto cariño.

—No deberías decirme eso cuando tú estás en la misma situación. —Bill abrió el libro de ciencia en una página al azar, y después a otra y luego a varias más confundiendo al castaño. De golpe cerró el libro y lo miro seriamente causando que de nuevo sus nervios volvieran—. En el siglo XIV apareció algo que cambiaría el rumbo del mundo como se conocía, causo millones de muertes y muchas pesadillas. —el rubio dejo nuevamente el libro en las piernas del castaño y con su mano movió el cabello que cubría la frente del castaño admirando aquella extraña y peculiar marca que poseía. Por el sonrojo en las mejillas de Dipper supo que aun o se había dado cuenta de que esa marca estaba ahí. Bill sonrió—. Estoy seguro que eso no será un desafío para ti y tu carita de muñeca, Pino.

Sin decir más, Bill despeino el cabello castaño y con aquel cariño que pocas veces cuando estaba con Dipper lo caracterizaba acaricio su mejilla delicadamente para después marcharse de la habitación.

Dipper estaba estático, con su rostro ardiendo intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Observo nuevamente el libro, y luego por donde se había ido Bill. Aquello que le dijo había sido una pista y en esa pista debía haber algún mensaje oculto. Él no era idiota (o eso creía), Bill lo había hecho para que dejara de preocuparse por él y se distrajera en otras cosas.

Tan solo suspiro tomando el libro en la primer página, respondería su pregunta por curiosidad… y porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Mientras fuera de su habitación y en medio del pasillo, Bill se encontraba aun sin moverse.

Aquella conversación con el castaño lo había dejado algo nostálgico. Dipper era un chico muy tierno e inocente, y estaba seguro que antes del accidente también lo era. No sabría qué clase de persona pudo haber sido ya que desgraciadamente no tuvo oportunidad de conocerlo, pero sin duda Dipper a pesar de su amnesia jamás perdería su personalidad y por lo que veía sus gustos.

El rubio sonrió mientras miraba hacia el techo. Inevitablemente aquel sueño que tuvo había terminado recordándole más el pasado, y por mucha coincidencia que fuera Dipper lo había hecho aún más como si hubiese sabido lo que pensaba.

—¿Quién eres realmente… Mason Pines? —preguntó en un susurró a la nada.

Tal vez Bill fuera un médico muy serio y exigente, y quizás el más estricto del hospital. Pero sin duda sabía que la llegada de Dipper traería muchos cambios a ese lugar lleno de tristezas y de muertes.

Él estaría más que dispuesto a jugar con el castaño, y permitirá al menor también jugar con él. Después de todo no siempre tiene la oportunidad de relacionarse con un chico tan observador y tierno como lo era él.

Quizás Dipper era la luz de alegría que le faltaba a ese lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

El sonido de las sirenas hizo eco por toda la habitación, causando que retumbara en sus oídos y un pequeño dolor comenzara en su cabeza.

Dipper abrió los ojos rápidamente y los cerró al instante al sentir otro agudo dolor. Con mucho cuidado los abrió viendo a su alrededor, notando que el cielo a duras penas comenzaba a iluminarse. Vio el reloj a su lado donde indicaba la hora, eran las seis de la mañana y el hospital estaba más activo que nunca.

Las ambulancias salían y llegaban a cada minuto, y mientras él estaba pensando muchas personas ya estaban siendo atendidas.

Recordó su pequeña conversación con Bill anoche, y el pequeño desafío que le había dejado para que averiguara. No le tomo más de dos horas averiguarlo en su libro, después de todo aquello fue algo que nadie podría olvidar.

Él suspiro, notando aún faltaba bastante para que Pyro viniera con su desayuno o para la visita de Bill. Estaba cansado de estar tanto tiempo acostado en aquella cama, sentía que su cuerpo perdía más energía y movimientos de aquella manera, y así solo le causaba más molestias a Bill y a los demás.

Si tan solo pudiera valerse por sí mismo para caminar quizás podría ser de ayuda, e incluso salir antes de ese lugar.

Eso era, iba a caminar por su cuenta y dejaría de ser una carga para Bill.

Con cuidado saco todas aquellas mantas de sobre él e intento sacar la mayor cantidad posible de cables sin alertar a los enfermeros. Cuando estuvo listo se sentó en su cama con algo de dificultad y miro hacia el suelo antes de poner un pie en el. Si podía hacer aquello sería un gran paso, uno más cerca de la salida de ese lugar.

Con ese pensamiento apoyo sus dos pies en la suelo sintiendo el frio recorrer desde ellos hasta los nervios de cuello. Era una sensación entraña, pero nada incómoda para él. Para una persona que no recordaba toda su vida comenzar a sentir aquellas emociones era algo gratificante.

Apoyando sus brazos sobre la cama intento levantarse, pero su brazo aún seguía lastimado y no podía utilizar mucha fuerza en el. Lo intento varias veces obteniendo el mismo resultado, terminaba cayendo sentado en su cama otras vez.

Dipper hizo una mueca al sentir el dolor en sus brazos y el agudo dolor que crecía en su pecho al hacer tanto esfuerzo. Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido y volver a dormir, pero al recordar nuevamente aquella noche le quitaba todo el sueño y cansancio que tuviera. Bill y Pyro trabajaban muy duro en ese hospital, seguramente no habrían dormido nada y él solo seguía siendo una carga más para ellos. Si por lo menos pudiera valerse por si para alimentar y caminar, les permitiría respirar un poco.

Con ese pensamiento y su determinación, Dipper hizo otro esfuerzo por levantarse, esta vez utilizando su brazo lastimado.

Lo logro, él estuvo de pie. Dipper sonrió triunfante a pesar del gran dolor que tuvo en su brazo, quizás no fue buena idea. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar debido a que estaban muy débiles por el accidente y por no haberlas utilizado en días. Rápidamente se recargo contra lo más cercano que era la mesita a su lado.

—¡E-Estoy caminando! —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a apoyarse en más cosas. Miro la puerta dispuesto a salir del lugar por primera vez sin ayuda de nadie.

Aun no podía caminar bien, pero eso no lo iba a detener.

Cuando por fin llego a la puerta se detuvo un poco apoyándose del pomo.

No sabía lo que le esperaba del otro lado, estaba seguro que un regaño de parte de Pyro y peor aún de Bill.

¡Pero no le importaba!

Completamente decidido, Dipper giro el pomo y abrió la puerta de una vez por todas. El viento choco contra su cuerpo causando que casi cayera hacia atrás, pero logro sostenerse. Hacía mucho más frio afuera, y eso causo que sonriera.

Dipper dio un paso, mirando hacia los lados verificando que nadie lo estuviese observando. Al ver solo unas cuantas personas caminando decidió salir y comenzar a caminar hacia una dirección.

Al llegar a la esquina del pasillo Dipper pudo apreciar lo que había en ese lugar. Había una pequeña sala de estar, con una maquina dispensadora de dulces y una cafetera dispuestas a atenderlos todos. Había unas pocas personas en el lugar, y otros pacientes por lo que veía. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acercarse dispuesto a conocer un poco más aquel lugar en el que estaba.

Había unos sillones para que las personas descansaran, y a su lado había varias revistas para leer y no aburrirse. Dipper sonrió, era genial ver aquello y sentirse como uno más de aquellos pacientes que podían andar libremente sin estar confinados a una cama. Al estar cerca algunos le sonrieron y saludaron, él sonrió y alegremente les devolvió el saludo.

Se acercó hasta la maquina dispensadora de dulces y la observo fascinado, había muchas cosas coloridas y apetecibles a la vista. Una cosa le llamo la atención, era una barra de chocolate con trocitos de maní y nuez. Lastimosamente aquello pedía dinero a cambio y él no tenía en ese momento.

Para su sorpresa alguien había llevado dinero y lo introdujo, para después sacar aquel dulce que quería y se lo había extendido invitándolo a tomarlo. Dipper vio avergonzado a aquella amable señora.

—No te preocupes pequeño, tómalo. —dijo la señora mayor con una enorme sonrisa. Ella tenía sus cabellos blancos por la edad, un poco más baja que él y sus ojos eran oscuros.

El castaño no pudo decirle que no, así que lo tomo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias. —dijo mientras veía aquel dulce con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica.

La señora frente a él lo noto, por lo cual con cuidado lo tomo de su mano para comenzar a caminar con él hacia uno de los sillones e invitar a que se sentara. Dipper apenado se sentó frente a ella. La mayor lo miraba con una sonrisa, mientras escaneaba todo su rostro.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, hijo? —preguntó ella sin dejar de observarlo sonriente.

—M-Mason. —respondió el castaño aun avergonzado, la señora era la primer persona a parte de Bill y Pyro con la que tenía una conversación normal.

—Ya veo. —dijo simplemente ella, para seguir admirando el rostro de Dipper.

El castaño se removió algo incómodo, pues ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima. No que Dipper fuera un desagradecido con quien le había comprado un dulce, pero aquella mirada tan intensa que le dirigía lo ponía demasiado incómodo.

—Disculpe… —la señora pareció salir de sus pensamientos porque volvió a verlo con una sonrisa esperando que hablara—. No es por nada señorita, estoy agradecido por el detalle pero… ¿Hay algo malo en mi rostro? —Dipper comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas pensando que quizás estuviera manchado o sucio y no quería pasar más vergüenzas.

Ella al ver lo que hacía solo pudo comenzar a reír, aquel jovencito era muy tierno y adorable.

—No es nada, lamento mucho si te hice sentir incomodo pero… —ella se acercó más al castaño, y con cuidado acercó sus manos a su rostro. Dipper se sorprendió al inicio, pero aun así dejo que ella continuara. Cuando sus manos llegaron a su rostro comenzó a recorrerlo todo con las yemas de sus dedos, sonriendo un tanto feliz, triste y hasta nostálgica—. Te pareces mucho a mi hijo.

Ante sus palabras Dipper se sintió como un verdadero idiota, ella solo estaba admirando el parecido y él de forma irrespetuosa le pidió que se detuviera.

—L-Lo siento. —si disculpó bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

La mayor tan solo sonrió y levanto el rostro de él.

—No deberías disculparte, tu carita debe permanecer con una sonrisa.

El castaño sonrió cálidamente, aquella señora le daba cierta sensación que le resultaba familiar, y aun no podía recordar.

—Su hijo… ¿Esta por aquí? —preguntó mientras cambiaba su rostro triste a uno más feliz, la presencia de aquella amable mujer lograba calmarlo.

Sin embargo ella borró su sonrisa, y Dipper se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

—No, lamentablemente no he visto a mi hijo en más de un año —ella suspiro para después sonreír un poco más alegre—. Estoy visitando a mi esposo, quizás deberías acompañarme para sorprenderlo al encontrar al clon de nuestro hijo. —comentó ella con una enorme felicidad. Fue tanta su felicidad que Dipper se vio incapaz de negarse.

Ambos se levantaron del sillón y comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras para llegar al siguiente piso. Dipper se preocupó un poco de que ella se esforzara mucho, pero para su sorpresa ella parecía toda una adolescente con su actitud y sus graciosas ocurrencias.

Cuando llegaron al siguiente piso ella camino hacia uno de los pasillos siendo seguida por el castaño. Ambos se detuvieron en una puerta que para sorpresa del castaño era diferente a las demás, esta tenía un poco más de seguridad y un pequeño botón de emergencia. La mayor le hizo señal de que guardara silencio y él asintió. Después de unos segundos ella abrió la puerta y Dipper la siguió silenciosamente sorprendiéndose de ver lo que estaba en el interior.

En la cama de la habitación había un señor mayor con una gran barba blanca rodeado por varios cables y maquinas, las cuales Dipper reconoció como las que también habían utilizado en él. Tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno que a duras penas cubría su gran nariz y su pulso andaba muy débil según aquellas maquinas. Aquel señor parecía estar en un estado de coma similar al que Pyro dijo que había estado él.

La señora se acercó con cuidado para después llevar sus manos al rostro del hombre quien con dificultad abrió sus ojos y miro a la figura a su lado.

—Hola cariño —saludó ella acercándose y dejando un beso en su mejilla—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

El señor a duras penas sonrió, pero el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Hola… —susurró él, levantando su mano (que al igual que su cuerpo estaba cubierta de cables) y tocando la mano de ella con cariño.

Dipper miro triste aquella escena, ellos dos eran esposos y a pesar del tiempo aún seguían juntos en las peores situaciones. Se preguntaba si acaso sus padres hubiesen sido de la misma manera.

—Hoy he traído a alguien especial querido —ella se movió a un lado, permitiendo que el hombre pudiera observar a un metro de ellos a un nervioso chico castaño.

La mirada de él se ilumino.

—Tate… ¿Eres tú? —preguntó mientras se levantaba emocionado. La señora rápidamente lo tomo por sus hombros evitando que lo hiciera, no quería que se esforzara.

—No cariño, él no es Tate —dijo ella para después apretar sus labios—. Es un chico del hospital, y me ha recordado tanto a nuestro Tate que quería presentártelo. —la desilusión en el rostro del mayor no fue desapercibida por Dipper, quien se sintió muy mal al causar falsas esperanzas en él—. Acércate hijo —el castaño obedeció quedándose al lado de la mujer—. Él es Mason, es un chico muy amable y tierno que he conocido en la sala de estar. —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El señor lo miro unos segundos analizando su rostro, causando que Dipper se sintiera nervioso.

—E-Es un gusto conocerlo señor.

—Vamos, no tienes que ser tan formal —la mayor sonrió con ternura al ver su nerviosismo—. Mi esposo puede ser un poco malhumorado, pero es un buen hombre.

El castaño rió nervioso.

—En verdad se parece mucho a Tate… —susurró el hombre en la camilla—. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que te he visto en otro lugar…

Dipper lo miro extrañado, pero al sentir la mano de la mayor en la suya vio que su sonrisa había desaparecido dejando una inmensa tristeza.

—Lo siento Mason, él tiene un problema con su memoria y no recuerda bien así como no puede separar el pasado del presente. —explicó ella mientras tomaba ahora la mano de su esposo—. Está un poco enfermo, pero no es nada que no podamos superar. ¿Cierto, cariño? —el hombre sonrió y apretó la mano de su esposa.

Dipper supo que aquello era más serio de lo que pensaba, y ella tan solo intentaba darle ánimos y esperanzas a su esposo. Aquel señor tenía algo similar a lo de él siendo que afectaba algunos recuerdos y aun así podía recordar a su esposa. Era muy triste ver aquello y no poder hacer nada por aquella amable pareja.

—¿Qué sucedió con su hijo? —preguntó bajito intentando no sonar tan severo.

Ambos adultos guardaron silencio, hasta que ella suspiro y miro al castaño.

—Aún vive, si es lo que preguntas. Tate era un pequeño muy hiperactivo, siempre feliz y dispuesto a todo por lograr sus objetivos —ella miro a su esposo, quien tan solo cerró triste sus ojos—. Cuando vio que sus padres habían envejecido no dudó en tomar una maleta y alejarse lo más pronto de nuestro lado.

Al decir aquello fue inevitable para ella no soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras su esposo intentando ser fuerte seguía agarrando su mano en forma de apoyo.

El castaño sintió como el enojo recorría su cuerpo, en ese momento había olvidado del dolor que aún permanecía en cada una de sus heridas. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien abandonara a sus padres de aquella manera? Aquellos adultos mayores eran un amor de personas, y el que decía ser su hijo los había lastimado de la peor manera y los dejo en un momento tan difícil. Una persona que tenía a sus padres y no los quería, y él sin poder recordar el rostro de ellos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, sabiendo que ellos preferían no hablar de eso—. Su hijo no tomo la mejor decisión, si ustedes fueran mis padres siempre estaría a su lado. —declaró con determinación Dipper.

La mayor sonrió enternecida, no se había equivocado al pensar la primera vez que lo vio que era un chico muy bondadoso en su corazón.

—Con darnos tu apoyo es suficiente Mason. —dijo ella sonriendo junto a su esposo, quien también noto lo valioso que era ese joven que inevitablemente les recordaba a su hijo y otra cosa más que no podía recordar—. Oh, que descortés de mi parte. Aun no me he presentado —ella sonrió y tomo de manera más cómoda la mano de su esposo—. Mi nombre es Sara, y él es mi esposo Fiddleford McGucket.


End file.
